Science Fair
by Cissa The Bookworm
Summary: Oh no! Peter's science teacher enters Peter into the Stark Expo Science Fair, but they find out that Peter can't enter the contest! What is the son of superheroes supposed to do?


"Peter, Gwen, if you could stay behind I'd like to talk to you both." Mr. Rockwell, the head of the science department at Midtown High School requests.

Peter nods while Gwen responds with a short, "Sure."

After the last of the students had trickled out of the lab, Mr. Rockwell beamed at his students, "You two are undoubtedly the brightest science minds we have here at Midtown High."

"Thank you!" Gwen beamed at the teacher, Peter gave his teacher a small smile.

"Each school in the area is allowed to enter two students into the Stark Expo Science Fair for Young Minds. I've chosen you two, your projects for your midterm were submitted to the Fair Board!" Mr. Rockwell beams, "We have a meeting with the Fair Board Chair at four this afternoon if you were both free…"

"Sure! I have the day off from my internship!" Gwen beamed at Mr. Rockwell, who then turned to look expectantly at Peter.

"Uh, yeah, sure I'm free." Peter mumbled, trying to mask his feeling of dread. He knew the rules and those rules stipulated that family members of a SI employee were ineligible to enter the contest and his dad being Tony Stark, pops being Steve Rogers, and aunt being Pepper Potts made him very ineligible for this contest.

Two class periods later Gwen and Peter followed Mr. Rockwell into the Chair of the Fair Board's office. Miss Keats gave them all a polite smile. "Mr. Rockwell, Mr. Parker, Miss Stacey, thank you for meeting with me. Miss Stacey's project is an excellent addition to our science fair, however, Mr. Parker is ineligible to show his project at the fair."

"What?" Mr. Rockwell asks, shocked, "Why on earth is he not able to enter?"

"Children of SI employees are not able to enter this scholarship science fair." Keats explains.

"Mr. Parker does not have any family working at SI and I can't image any deceased relative counts."

"Mr. Parker is on our list of students unable to enter, I cannot tell you more than that."

"I would like to speak with someone who is able to tell this very bright young man why he cannot enter this competition." Mr. Rockwell demanded.

Keats sighed, "Very well." She called up and a few minutes later Pepper Potts entered the room.

"Mr. Rockwell." Pepper greats.  
"Miss Potts."

"I am sorry to inform you that Mr. Parker cannot enter the contest. There is still plenty of time for you to select another student and enter their project. Mr. Parker's will be sent back to your school shortly." Pepper calmly explains.

"Mr. Parker does not have a relative working for SI, I-"

"Peter, could you please go get your father." Pepper gently ordered her nephew.

"Sure, Aunt Pepper." Peter got up and exited the room, returning shortly with Tony Stark and Steve Rogers in tow. "You didn't say which one…"

Pepper laughs, "You're too much like your dad."

Tony slings his arm around Peter, "He doesn't fall far from the tree!" Tony cheerily remarks.

Peter groans when Tony pinches his cheeks and Steve mimes taking a picture, "Daaaaaads!"

"But you're just too adorable, Pete!" Steve mock coos.

"I hate you both." Peter grumbles.

Steve gasps, "Pete, you've broken my old heart!"

Peter grins, "Yeah, well Pops I think you can handle it!"

"Tony, he's no longer my son! He's all yours!" Steve dramatically calls, causing Tony and Peter to laugh while Pepper fondly looks on at her idiots.

Tony preens, "Well I was the one who gave half of his genetic material."

"Gross." Peter grumbles.

"Hush." Tony scolds before continuing, "So I think I have a right to claim him as my spawn!"

Peter laughs, "Spawn?"

"That's what Fury always calls you." Tony laughs, "The devil spawn of Stark."

"That's not something to be proud of!" Peter laughs even more, "Besides, Nicky loves me!"

Tony snorts, "He loves you because you act more like Pops."  
Now Steve preens, "It's because I've taught my little boy how to act right."

"'M not little any more."

"Little compared to me." Steve counters.

Peter snorts, "Everyone's little compared to you, Pops."

Tony waggles his eyebrows, "Tony don't you dare start!" Steve hits his husband's arm, "We're in polite company!"

Tony grumbles but obliges. Pepper calmly explains to Mr. Rockwell, "So you see this is why Peter couldn't possibly enter the contest." Mr. Rockwell gaped at Peter, causing the boy in question to snicker. "Now if you'll come with me, Mr. Rockwell, there are a few non-disclosure papers I would like for you to fill out."

Pepper leads the shell shocked man out of the office, leaving the small family and Gwen to head out towards the penthouse suits. Tony heads towards his labs while Steve goes to make supper, leaving Gwen and Peter alone. Gwen gapes at her friend, "You've never said."

Peter laughs, "What was I supposed to say? 'Oh and by the way Gwen, my dads are Iron Man and Captain America. I live in Avengers Tower and I totally get to see what all of them do in their down time.' Yeah I can't image that would have gone over well."

"I would have believed you." Gwen murmurs, "I wouldn't have said anything."

Peter bumps into Gwen's shoulder, "Hey, I know."

Steve sticks his head out of the kitchen, "Miss Stacey, were you planning on staying for supper?"

"Call me Gwen, and yes, please." Gwen smiles at Steve.

"Call me Steve then."

Gwen nods at Steve before he pops back into the kitchen. Peter smiles at his friend, "C'mon, I have to go show you my lab. I have aaaaaall the fun toys!" Gwen laughs as Peter pulls her down the hallway. Steve smiles to himself in the kitchen, happy his little boy found a friend that would stick by his side.


End file.
